My True feelings
by kiene
Summary: Sakura secretly loved Sasuke since they were in childhood, but Sasuke like Ino and it is very obvious however Ino likes Shikamaru. Sasuke realizes his true love but what will he do when the girl he loves left him? [sasusaku]
1. Chapter 1

"**True Feelings"**

NOteS:

I think everything or everyone is **OOC**. First Sasuke, Sasuke is not a not a 'I-will-kill-my-brother" and his cold demeanor is somewhat decreased, but he still a heart throb and handsome lad. Next is Hyuuga Hinata, she is not a shy type gal here, maybe slightly. And Ino is not a fan of Sasuke like she used to. And that's it.

* * *

**Summary:**

Sakura secretly loved Sasuke since they were in childhood, but Sasuke likes Ino and it is very obvious she likes him only as a brother. Sasuke realizes his true love but what will he do when the girl he loves already left him? SasuSaku! ReVieWs pLeAZe!

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 1

**Homecoming**

"Hello?"

"Hello? who's on the line?" the other line asked.

'_Duh who's this...? She's the one who called then she's gonna asked who's on the line?'_ "Who's this? This is Hyuuga-" Hinata was cut by the other line.

"Hina-chan! Hello girl? I'm Sakura hope you didn't forget about me" Sakura exclaimed on the line.

"Sakura? SAKURA! I missed you! How's your life there in Sand Village? When do you plan to go back here? We missed you terribly yah know." Hinata told to her, she really misses her so badly, her wide-forehead, her bright jade eyes, her altruistic attitude all in all her best friend.

"Hinata, you have too many questions. Well, I'm okay and everything is fine… And as a matter of fact I plan to go back hmmm tomorrow night? Since I already gained experiences here and they told me I can go back to Konoha now". Sakura is now the finest medic kunoichi ever. She's is the apprentice of the Hokage, and she was sent to Sand village to give assistance to them.

"Really? I'm excited to see you again Sakura-chan" Hinata on the other side is a member of an ANBU and also a medic, she belongs to the famous Hyuuga Clan.

"Ha! Sakura's on the line? Hello! This is Ino… Is it true you're going back here" Ino cry out with anticipation in her voice. Ino is a jounin teacher now.

"Hey… give me that phone" Hinata grabs the phone

"Ei, girl you know I think Ino's attitude rubbed on you… You acted like her… Ohhh and please tell her too, ha!... I have to put down to phone… I have to finish my 'business' here okay"

"Ok. I'm excited to see you again, Sakura"

"Hmm. same here and Hinata I missed you all. Bye" and with that they both hang up the phone.

Sakura organizes her things, and then a certain picture caught her attention. She stares at it; it is their group picture-she, Hinata, Ino, Naruto, and Sasuke. "Sasuke" her eyes are sad, '_I don't think I'm now ready to see you again. After those years there's still part in me that belongs to you'_ impending tears forms in her eyes. She shook her head _'no time to think about that, of course I'm ready to see them, to see him'._ "Besides I really missed you guys" then she place the picture to her bag.

* * *

"Unfortunately, Sasuke-kun is not here same with Naruto-kun. I know they both missed her."

"You're right Hina-chan. When she left without telling Sasuke, she doesn't know that she put him in depression. I'm happy that he overcomes it, besides he's a strong guy. But he'd gone wild, he always 'play' with every girl here." Ino stated sadly.

"Even though he didn't show it I can sense his sadness, he's a strong person of course he'll overcome it. And aside from him I'm sure Naruto-kun would jump out of joy." Hinata giggles. They've been together since they were genins, so she already knows how Naruto would react.

"So? See you Hina-chan I still have many things to do" Ino bids her goodbye to her.

"Things to do? Or date with Shikamaru?" Hinata giggles at the blushing Ino.

"Ja" And Hinata walk to the Hyuuga Mansion. _'But I don't think Sasuke-kun would be depressed in simple reason. He's not shallow, he wouldn't be sad just because she didn't told him' _she sensed that there is a misunderstanding between the two.

* * *

"Wooooo… Mission finally accomplished. I can go back now and eat my ramen" Naruto exclaimed. "Ramen. Ramen. RAMEN" he is drooling just thinking his 'ramen'. 

"Dobe"

"What did you say Sasuke-teme?" Naruto flamed up. Naruto remembers something and fasten his pace "Ahhh I have to go home now! Hinata is waiting for me for sure" he smiled into himself.

Sasuke on the other is really surprised about the relationship of Hinata and Naruto. He can't believe that there's someone who would fall to Naruto. Compared to him Naruto is indeed better than him 'coz he can freely express himself very well. Hinata is lucky to have him as her boyfriend. He on the other side is a lonesome one, because if he didn't become so blind to Ino, Sakura might be still by his side. He was lost in his thought that he didn't notice that he stop at his track.

"Sasuke? Still thinking about her?" Naruto seriously asked him, he knows that he loves her from the start but he was so blind to see it, and when he realized it, it's too late.

"I tried everything to forget everything about her, all her memories" he tried to sound cool but he knows that his voice is cracking

"You know Sasuke… if I were you I wouldn't do that. Even her memories are sad or happy I would treasure it. Even if hurts I won't forget it 'coz if I do, I will lost her only remembrance to me. Wounds will heal it only takes time" Naruto advised him. '_He has a point. Is this really Naruto? I can't believe he is talking to me that way' _he smiles, a rare smile of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hey! Sasuke-bastard we almost reached the Konoha! Come on" he wear a big smile on his face, a smile with excitement to see everyone.

"Don't be so loud…Dobe you might get unwanted attention" he was a bit glad, he finally reached the Konoha. But actually, he only wishes that everytime he came back from missions like this, there is certain girl with pink locks who is waiting for his arrival.

'_Sakura'_

* * *

"Uhhmm" Sakura stretched her arms and look at her clock. "AHHHHH! Its already late!" she took a rushed shower and dressed herself. She wore her usual red sleeveless dress only there are some changes on it, her dress is now beautifully hugging her body showing her curves, the zipper is lowered, also it only reaches up to her hips, and underneath it she wears black pants that reach an inch before her knee. After she dresses herself, she put her holster and some bandages her left leg on the knee upward and the right leg on her lower leg. Then she brushes her hair and tied it in a low ponytail then she puts her Konoha headband. Afterwards, she disappeared in a 'poof'

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto reached the Konoha and now walking towards the Hokage Tower. His side-glance caught a pink-haired girl jumping on the roof caught his attention, but when he looks again it already disappear he shock his head perhaps he is hallucinating or he is already tired.

* * *

"Shit… I wake up late… late… late" Sakura keep blaming herself. When she reached the tower and recollects herself. 

"Sumimasen! Tsunade-sama"she changes her voicebefore she greet her, she wantsto surprise her.Tsunade-sama on the other hand never dares to lift her head. She is busy doing her mountain high paper works.

"I didn't summon anyone! Why are you here? I'm busy" she retorted her eyes still on her papers.

"Konnichiwa! Tsunade-sensei" she sighs, knowing Tsunade-sama won't look at her, she used her high-pitched voice. Hearing that annoying, cute voice Tsunade slowly looked at her guest.

"Sakura? SAKURA! Your back" she hugged her. When Sakura's parents died on a mission Tsunade look after her, she even trained her to become a good kunoichi and luckily she made it, she one of the best kunoichi that Konoha have.

"Anyway, why are you here? You are supposed to be at the Sand village right?" she questioned her.

"Don't suspect anything… Kazekage told me that I can go for a while" she sweetly smiles at her sensei. After their little chit-chat with her sensei and second mom, she bid her goodbye, besides Sakura notice that Tsunade have stuffs to do.

"Bye… See yah later Tsunade-sama"

Sakura is walking out of the tower when she bumped on something rather someone.

thud

"Itai" she rubbed her aching butt.

"Gomen" a female meek voice apologized.

"…" she was shocked and happy same with the one she bumped a while ago.

"HINATA!" she hugged her and Hinata returned her hug.

"Sakura-chan! I missed you" she hugged her best friend.

"Me too Hina-chan! Have stuffs to do at the tower?"

"It's not that… You know Ino is waiting at the east gate waiting for you. And I'm here to 'disturbed' the Hokage just to ask if you already reported to her, also if Naruto-kun is already come back" they both laughed.

"Gomen… I plan to visit the two of you but I wake up late" they are walking now towards the east gate.

"Wait" Sakura sensed familiar chakras approaching them.

"Huh?" Hinata looked at her.

**A/N**

Yeah it very OOC but I think its not a HeAvy OoC. Well plz review! I sorry for my grammatical errors and spellings if there some… and …..

thatz it!

review. review.


	2. Realization

**CHAPTER TWO**

**NoTEsz:**

Warning:

There are slight 'scenes' in the middle of the story. Well its not that bad I mean it is just a slight.

Ok hirs the chap. enjoy reading! reviews plz.

**

* * *

Realization**

Sakura wears a big grin and whispered, "Its more fun if there are thrills and surprises" Sakura jumped out of the scene. As the matter of fact she is not yet ready to face him. He's very blind to see that Ino doesn't have any to him.

Sasuke is not a cold Sasuke when he is talking to her. Since they were in childhood they've been good friends, actually he's the one who protected her from bullies. But when they were in genins and are going to take the chuunin exam Sasuke told he like Ino, which silently crushed her world. She tried to ignore that but before the day she left the Konoha that occasion really broke her apart.

* * *

_Flashback_

They have a party of celebration because they all passed the jounin exam. Sasuke congrats Sakura same with Ino but he gave Ino a 'gift', its not like she's jealous of the gift it is because he is numb, numb of the feeling that Ino don't have a thing for him and numb for feeling that Sakura love him. Sakura used the opportunity to forget all the memories even for a while; she didn't notice that she is already drunk. She walked out of the party to have some air, she moved on the clearing and she let out her sobs. She didn't know that Sasuke follows her.

"Sakura? Is there something wrong?" Sasuke asked her worriedly.

"Nothing I just need time and space" she murmured, her arm hugging he knees.

"I'm your best friend what friends are for. I'm here to help you out" he comforts her but she burst out

"Do you really want to know? Then fine what the hell is happening to you? Your so numb and dumb don't you know that! You're the one is my fuckin problem" she sobbed. Sasuke is confused but he ignored that knowing she was drunk.

"me? Sakura what's happening to you? I'll walk you home! your drunk" then suddenly Sakura pushed her lips on his lips.

"Kiss me Sasuke" she groaned. Sasuke was shocked _"Since when did Sakura learned to kiss like this"_ he thought. Her hands unbutton her dress, but Sasuke stops her "Sakura don't do this! You're drunk". "Let me, Sasuke Let me!" she continue undressing herself my body won't respond to what my brain command. _"I let her do this, How dare am I?_" he scolded himself. "Please Sasuke. Even for the last time" she begged. "What are you talking about?"_ 'I don't understand. For the last time_' but Sasuke's mind didn't think about that again, he is occupied by his hormones. He ran his hand on her chest and she moaned with pleasure, heat is enveloping the two. After some 'scenes' "Sasuke Please do it now" she begged under him, Sasuke on the other side his mind and body are on a fight but his body still won, and with that he pushed himself into her. Sasuke kissed her to keep her from shrieking in pain and pleasure. _'it hurts… It hurts a lot'_ later on the pain is ceasing with Sasuke's pace faster and faster the pain disappeared and changed into pleasure. After it finally end, Sakura dressed up when Sasuke spoke.

"Sakura"

"Hn?"

"I'm sorry"

"Silly. You don't have to be sorry!" Sakura is still quiet.

"I'll walk you home" Sasuke walked her home and the silence between them is deafening.

"Hello. Sakura! Are you ready? Are you okay? You're out of your mind." Tsunade-sama asked her.

"Yup. Everything's fine Tsunade-sama" she assured, and then she walks towards to her room.

"What happened to you your hair is all messed up?"

"Nothing. Good night I'm going to rest now tomorrow is sure a tiring day." she closed the door.

"Good night Sakura…" Tsunade noticed that she already fell asleep. But actually she is only faking, she still thinking about what happened. _"I gave myself to him what a foolish decision… but it felt right and I won't forget it"_ she falls to sleep thinking what just happened between him and her.

_end

* * *

_

Sasuke is also same; as a matter of fact he didn't sleep for the whole night thinking about the possibilities. _"What if she became pregnant, we are just new jounins. Its not that I can't do my responsibilities but my income can't sustain a family yet"_

"I cant believe I did such dirty thing to her" then it enters his mind. "for the last time?" that phrase she said confused him he keeps on thinking what does that mean but failed. He gave up and finally fell asleep.

Then Sasuke was shocked knowing that she left the Konoha to go to Sand Village. Ridiculous but he felt somewhere in his heart is missing. He understands her meaning "for the last time". Also there he finally realizes that she is the one he loves not her friend Ino. Sadly, he realized this too late.

* * *

_flashback_

"She what!" he was shocked

"why? didn't she tell you? I thought she did so I didn't bother telling you" Ino stated, comforting his friend.

"She go to the Sand village to gain experiences, to polish her flaws and also the Sand asked for medic assistance. Don't worry Sasuke-teme" Naruto tapped his shoulder.

"How long will she stay there?" Sasuke was still looking at the ground.

"it depends according to the Hokage"

_end

* * *

_

'_but its almost 3 years since she left… when does she plan to go back here?'_

'_Sakura… I miss you terribly… please come back to me'_

'_sakura'_

A/N:

nothing to say hehehehehe

reviews plz…

reviews…

reviews…


	3. Homecoming

A/N:

Here's the third chappie...

Hope u enjoy…

* * *

_Previously…_

'_but its almost 3 years since she left… when does she plan to go back here?'_

'_Sakura… I miss you terribly… please come back to me'_

'_sakura'

* * *

_

**Chapter 3 - Home coming**

"Hey… Sasuke-kun, Naruto Matte!" Ino tags along with them.

"Ino… Still following Sasuke! I'll report that to Shika-" Naruto teased her.

Bam

"AWW…" Naruto caresses his aching head. Ino just smirk at him.

"Naruto did you see Hinata roaming around here? I'm looking for her" Naruto looks at her. "huh? What did you say Ino?" veins pop up in her head. "NARUTO! Pay attention" she shrieked. Sasuke walks away from the two noisy shinobi.

"Wait… Sasuke-kun… Have you seen Hinata?" she asked him. "'COZ SOMEONE DUMBASS OUT HERE DOESN'T CARE ANSWERING…" she switched her attention to Naruto.

"…"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"…"

"I hate this… I'm going to tell good news-

"We haven't noticed her" Sasuke answer shortly, before walking away.

"Okay… Where is that girl" Ino walks away too, looking for Hinata.

"Wait… Ino… what is the good news? Is it 'bout Ramen?" Naruto is already drooling just thinking about ramen.

"hmp… Never mind it seems you don't care" she crosses her arms.

"Come on… tell it to me…" he is following her like a puppy.

"Oh… I think I already found them…" Ino noticed her two best girl friends, forgettting what news she's going to tell. Naruto looks around and founds Hinata talking to a pink haired girl.

_'pink'

* * *

_

"what is it Sakura-chan?" she curiously asked

"Oh.. Nothing… you know I'm seeing two blondes walking towards us" she smiled nervously. Ino is somewhat upset maybe because Hinata left her then didn't come back. Naruto however wears a dumbfounded, shocked face.

* * *

_'pink'_

"SAKURA-CHAN! You're back" he approached her with wide arms and attempts to bear hug her. But he only made contact to air, he lose his balance and fall squarely on his face. "Are you okay? Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked him worriedly. Naruto stands up with thumbs up as if nothing happened. "No need to worry Hinata-chan"

"Ahh… Naruto? where's Sasuke-kun?" Ino looked for him but no- Mr. Uchiha Sasuke around.

"Maybe he already headed home…" Hinata guessed.

"Oh no… That bastard! Leaving the reporting to me… grrr" Naruto is complaining again, it happened once then Sasuke made it a habit leaving the reporting to him.

"Ok… I have to go and meet old lady… Ja ne.. Oh wait" he was about to leave when he sneak a kiss on Hinata's cheek leaving her as red as a tomato,before he disappeared.

"Am I missing something here Ms. Hyuuga Hinata" Sakura grinned suspiciously at her.

"Ah.. eh.. S-Sa-kura-cha-a-n" she stammering, fidgeting her dress.

"Soon-to-be… Uzumaki Hinata" Ino teased her, Hinata is all red now. "Ino!" Hinata elbowed her.

"You mean?" Sakura is dubious. Ino nods as an 'yes'

"Really? Wow... I was gone for a while then i dont know I'm already missing something here" Sakura commented.

"I hahaha can't believe hahaha it" now she is hysterically laughing very hard. "anyway you're lucky to have him" she stopped laughing. This made Hinata redden more. "I mean he makes an ideal man... though he is still childish. but i'm serious" Sakura and Naruto become friends since they were still in the academy, so she really knows everything about him.

* * *

"What took you so long?" dark-haired ANBU emerges from the darkness. He is there for almost minutes waiting for him blonde teammate to come.

"Oh… there you are... I thought youre going to leave me all alone again... reporting to the old lady" he made a teary puppy eyes, exagerating his emotions. "Anyway...Have you noticed any 'pink' here? Sasuke-teme?" Naruto smirk, by the judge of his onyx eyes he is indeed clueless about the home coming of their pinkheadteammate

"What do you mean?" Sasuke utter without any idea in his mind.

"Never mind… Let's go" Sasuke is still looking at him suspiciously _'what pink' I don't get it'

* * *

_

"Ja ne… Okaeri Sakura-chan" they bid their goodbye to her.

"Sakura don't forget the fest ha? It's the day after tomorrow" she nods.

'_its nice to be here again… I missed them all, I wonder if Sasuke-kun already knew about my arrival… hmm I'm lucky to have friends like them they're the…best Whoaaa... This day is so tiring i want to lay down on my soft bed slowly drifting to sleep or feeling theevery warmth of the_Sakura was snapped out of her thought when…

"OUCH! Watch where you're going, Bastard" her Inner self burst out. She's rubbing her tender ass. **_'Bastard…Not looking on his way…I'm gonna kill you for this'_** She really loves her full, cute butt and if this fall made a scratch even a single scratch...

"You okay?" he offered a hand. His voice is deep and very masculine

"Do you think I'm…o..ka…y" she was taken a back.

"You okay?" pair of pearl eyes looks warmly at her. She bowed down, embarrassed at her sudden reaction. Suddenly Neji grabs her wrist and drag her.

"Uhmm… Neji-kun where are we going?" Neji becomes one of her close friend, they trained together and sometimes he is her sparring partner.

* * *

"Wow… I can see stars clearly…"she lay down on the field. Neji is staring at the dark sky above them. They used to do this after they're training if they end up late.

Silence...

"I see you're back… Sakura" he break the silence between them. He looked at her and found out that she already sleeping.

"hn." her eyes are closed, she looks so tired. Neji look intently at her sleeping form. 'She's so innocent… Just like she used to be' He puts his arm under her head as a head support. Since she left he usually spends his time watching the stars or training his taijutsu aloneuntil drowsiness visits him. And this time he spends his time with _'his'_ Sakura

"Welcome back… Sakura-chan" he murmured. Sakura is so close to him breathing in his masculine scent. Suddenly he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and hugged her lightly.

A/N:

yey…

NejiSakuSasu…

reviews please…

tnx


	4. special breakfast

A/N:

Thanks for reviews… I really appreciate all your 'comments'… Well, I'm sorry for my bad grammar sigh

Vote whether this fic will be a

Sasuke/Sakura

Or

Neji/Sakura  
I can't decide yet…

**Chapter 4 – special breakfast**

"Uhhh…" she made some stretching. '_That was one nice, peaceful sleep… **Without those troublesome nightmares**"_ her inner self is vigorous as ever. She wakes up from her dreamless sleep.

blink

blink

'Where in the hell I am?' She noticed that she's not in her room. The room is indeed a big one compared to her but it is very bland and the scent… very manly. She pulls out the cover from her and roamed around the room. "Then whose room is this?" she found a picture on the table nearby. 'That's me and Neji-kun ah!' it suddenly hits her."Ohh yeah… I was with him last night and I fell asleep while watching the stars… Stupid" she slaps her forehead. She fixes his messed up bed and while she's sorting out the mess she founds her picture under his pillow.

"My picture under his pillow!" she blushes 'I don't know he misses me that much… I thought he's the least who would think or miss me but guess I'm wrong" she grins then continues setting everything in order. She opens the window and breathes in the fresh air. She spots Neji sitting in Indian sit with his eyes closed under the tree. '_He's meditating as usual'._ She fixes herself before going out of the room. Every hallway of Hyuuga manor is enveloped with silence 'Hyuuga Mansion is surely a quiet one… I can't imagine myself living in this house.. The silence is killing me… If I'm just a newbie around here I would think this is a haunted house" her inner self just nodded in unison.  
She finally reaches the kitchen. 'Now? What am I going to do?" she was cut by sudden appearance of someone behind her.

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?" her sleepy and weary eyes were awakened by Sakura's appearance. She did not expect to see Sakura in the Hyuuga Mansion this early.

"Ohayou Hinata… It's not what you think ahh… Neji and I were together last night and I think I fell asleep and... Uhmm... ahhh..." she tries to remember what happened after she falls asleep but failed remembering even a single thing. "and I fell asleep... That's it" she grins at Hinata.

"Sakura? Oh.. don't worry I know Neji-nii-san wouldn't do such thing to a woman without her consent" she giggles. Indeed, Sakura is now a woman she is everything a man would dream-a strong kunoichi, caring, loving, not to mention also a hot and sexy one. But, 'there's a but' if you annoyed her to death you would suffer in a hellish experience, and you would even wish the ending of your life right there and then. Behind her angelic, innocent face hides a demonic sadist Sakura.

"Have he eaten his breakfast already?" she asked Hinata who is currently washing her face.

"I doubt it. Why?" Neji seldom eat his breakfast, when he wakes up from whatever-sleep-he-had he starts his training right away. Hinata looks at Sakura who is preparing a breakfast for three persons.

"How sweet of you Sakura-chan… You prepared one for me and also for Neji-nii-san. You know you'll be the best wife of whoever-that-lucky guy-is" she is watching at Sakura's busy state.

"But... I'm uncertain if he'll eat his special breakfast straight away" she already tries that, same with Tenten but they failed miserably. Sakura looked at her with a smirk on her face.

"That's not a problem Hinata… I'll make him... by hook or by crook" there's an evil smirk on her face and it worried Hinata. Sakura left the kitchen with her evil smirk planted on her saintly face. "Good luck to me" she blesses herself.

"Good luck" Hinata is leaning on the sink wishing she'll success.

* * *

"Ohayou.. Neji-kun" she sits in the flooring in front of him placing his special breakfast carefully. (A/N: I don't how you call the 'flooring thing' I can say Hyuuga mansion is somewhat a typical Japanese house… Kindda) 

"I brought you're breakfast" she smiles, a genuine smile of Haruno Sakura. But he remains still, not daring to open a single eye or sparing her a single glance.

(calm down)

(patience Sakura)

She tries to keep calm and patient but on the other side of her **_"How dare you to ignore me… Even you are the famous Hyuuga Neji I won't hold back"_** her inner self is staring to go wild.

(veins popping)

"Neji.." at first she calls him with her sweetest voice she could muster.

"Neji.." but her patience is running thin.

(ting)

Then his weakness in his meditation emerges in her mind. Wicked grin appears on her face again.

(time running)

seconds .. minutes ..

1 min 5 minutes 10 minutes 15 minutes

"Ok. You win Haruno Sakura.." he declared with his ever calm voice his eyes still closed. "Now will you stop staring at me! It's irritating" his pair of pearly white eyes is now open with annoyance.

"I just want you to eat your breakfast Neji-kun" she told him with her sweet voice. She knew that he doesn't like someone watching him when he's meditating, even though his eyes are closed he can sensed it. 'It's annoying' like he said and he is distracted from his meditation thing.

"Fine" Neji have no choice if he wants this pink headed girl do leave the hell out of here he have to do what she wants first. This girl is surely stubborn. 'I can't imagine that me… Hyuuga Neji following the order of this pink-haired girl… Me Hyuuga Neji under Haruno Sakura' he shrugs and release an exasperated sigh.

"Here's your breakfast" she looks behind her, she found Hinata giving her a thumb up and Sakura mime _'See... Told ya'_

_flashback  
_After my training with Kakashi-sensei I went to look for Rock Lee for our 'secret' taijutsu training. While I was searching for him, I suddenly lost in Neji's training area and…

" Rock Lee where in the hell are you?" I am already looking for him in every corner of Konoha and this part is the only left and his house. I don't know why did I choose to search for him in this isolated and quite place, it's impossible that I'll able to find him here I thought. But I still continue.

Instead of fuzzy eyebrow Rock Lee I found Mr. So-quiet-and-mysterious- Hyuuga Neji, a Hyuuga prodigy. I found him meditating with his eyes are closed obviously, so I planned to walk closer to him. I stared at him for minutes admiring how handsome he is when suddenly he spoke to me.

"Stop staring at me Haruno. It's annoying" I was caught off guard, as if I heard a statue talked or heard a ghost talking to me. I was mute for a moment.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" I finally collect myself when he opens his eyes which can see everything in me. Luckily Rock Lee found me at that moment sigh.  
_end_

"How was it?" Sakura asked Neji

"hn" he is still busy eating his breakfast. He wants to finish eating so that he can continue his business right away.

"Anyway thank you last night... I'm really sleepy and tired that time" she smiles at him.

"Huh?" Neji moves his attention to her pausing in his meal.

"I don't know you have such a nice heart and some humanity in there" she looks at him and grins. Neji finishes his tasty breakfast.

"How's the food? I mean is it edible at least or a delicious one" she is quite confident in her cooking because she has somewhat talent in that category, and she made it special for Neji.

"Hn.. quite edible. y?"

"It's delicious isn't it? I cooked that exclusively for Hyuuga Neji" she is proud of her work. **_"I know it's delicious don't deny it…Hell yeah"_** same with her bigheaded inner self.

"Yeah... I don't know you have a potential being a maid... If you want you can work here as my personal maid or a cook of Hyuuga Family" he smirks.

"Hmmp... Excuse me I'm a kunoichi not a maid or chef" she pouted her arms crossed in her chest. She slowly shifts her attention to him again "you're finished right? Care for some warm-ups?" she needed some training today and she knows Neji is the one who can give her a nice one.

kick

punch

dodge

* * *

"Another mission?" Tsunade was shocked. Sasuke just returned from a class-A mission almost three days ago and now he demands another one. "No. I disagree, Konoha have many shinobi to do the missions.. Don't be rapacious, Sasuke" she continues her sea of paperwork. "I won't give you one until the Spring Festival. Is that clear?"

"Aa. This is the 3rd spring festival without her, cherry blossom starts to bloom yet sigh she's not back." he murmur to himself but it is loud enough for Tsunade-sama to hear everything.

"I want you tomorrow at the fest. I want the complete teams tomorrow" Tsunade stated.

"Complete? How about our team?" Sasuke is puzzled, how all teams can be completed if Sakura is not here.

"Oh! That's not your problem… You are free to go now" Sasuke walk out from the Hokage's office. 'I sense something here... as if they're hiding something from me' he shook that idea. He goes to Ichiraku and found Naruto and everyone there.

* * *

"Oi, Sasuke-bastard? Are you going to tomorrow's festival?" Naruto asked him.

"..."

"Sasuke-kun, I think you should go tomorrow... You don't know if there are surprises –Aww... What's that for Naruto?" Ino screech, Naruto gives Ino a slight pinch. "I bet he still doesn't know... Don't do that again" she warned him.

"hn. One chicken ramen" Sasuke ordered at the waiter. "Take out" he tell the waiter.

"Tsunade-sama insisted that our teams must be complete" Naruto continues.

"I know. But do you think how our team-team seven can be completed if Sakura have not returned yet?" he answered in his cool voice. After he receives his ramen he went out of the restaurant. "See you all tomorrow" with that he left the group.

* * *

"That was nice one Neji. I'm nearly exhausted" she releases tired sigh, she can never ever defeat this Hyuuga prodigy even in their spar.

"You're also a worthy sparring partner I also nearly used all my ability in that sparring… " he praised her. She improved dramatically in taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu. _'She's weak in our gennin period I remembered how battered she is in second chuunin exam. But now I can't imagine she is that battered Sakura in the past'_

"Neji, come on. Hey, there's Naruto and the others" she grabs Neji's hand and drag him.

"Hey guys" she let go of his hand and run towards the group.

"How troublesome... Sasuke is here a while ago-" Ino elbowed him "Shut up Shikamaru" she whispers. Ino and Shikamaru become couple no one knows how, when, where.

* * *

"Huh" Sasuke look behind him. 'I think I felt her aura... Is she somewhere here...? Sakura' he looks around, then suddenly 'pink' caught his attention.

'pink? Sakura?" there are many questions in his mind but when he blinks that 'pink' thing gone instead he saw Hyuuga Neji.

"Uchiha"

A/N:

sorry for wrong grammar... hehehe I don't have time to re-check it.

Reviews please..

Tnx


	5. jealousy

**A/N:**

Thanks for all reviewers and their reviews.. Here's chap 5.

**Chapter 5 - Jealousy**

"Uchiha"

"Hyuuga" Sasuke hiss with repugnancy in his voice. Noticing it is only Hyuuga Neji he walks away.Both prodigies give their deadly glares to each other. They are rivals since their gennin time not only in being the strongest ninja in Konoha but also in Sakura's heart.

"Neji? Something's wrong?" she wonders why Neji is standing there, then she looks at the direction where Sasuke went, his silhouette is still quite visible. _'It's him... Sasuke... Does he know that I finally returned? I wonder why I haven't meet him since I arrive'  
_  
"Sakura?" Neji called her name but she is lost in her thoughts. Suddenly Neji puts his hand on her shoulder "Sakura... Are you okay?"

"yeah... Sorry I didn't noticed... C'mon" she walks towards the group. Neji followed giving a last glance on the direction.

"I see you're finally back... How are you Sakura?" Kiba greeted her, akamaru wags his tail. Sakura pet the dog "I'm fine...Still breathing I guess" she joke.

"How's the Sand Village? Did you meet Gaara?" Naruto asked her.

"Duh... Naruto what would you expect there? Of course sand everywhere and the temperature there feels like I'm leaving inside of an oven... but I become used to the temp after those years. Gaara? Yea he'd been a good friend of mine" she stated. Gaara and his sibling are the only one she became close.

"How are you guys? I missed you all so much" she said. Within those years that she's gone she already missed some happenings here in Konoha. For example the unbelievable relationship between Hinata and Naruto well it's not that surprising 'coz Hinata likes Naruto years ago. But in their chitchatting they never mentioned about Sasuke. "Uhmm... How's Sasuke? I mean he's my one of my friend after all" Sakura wonders if he was affected by her sudden departure aside from that they never mention anythng about him.

"Sakura? He's okay I supposed." Ino answered _'but he was so much affected by your sudden decision and as a result he always play with his every fan girls here'_ she wants to it add, but cut it off. Sakura is disappointed. She thought he would at least feel depressed about her departure. She is annoyed at herself because she shouldn't expect that impossible thing to happen. If only she know.

"Hey, got to go guys... See you at the festival tomorrow" Naruto wants to objects but Hinata stopped him and stared at him meaningfully.

"Ja ne... Sakura-chan" Naruto just bid his goodbye to her

* * *

"Are you heading home now?" deep voice asked her. Sakura looked behind her.

"Nope... I'm going to visit my parents' grave. Do you want to come with me?" she invites him.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as yes.. But before I'm going to show you something" She suddenly grabs his hand and drags him. They end up on the top of the hill.

"Last time.. You're the one who showed me your 'secret' place, now it's my turn" she sits on the field and watched the setting sun. 'She's enjoying, how I longed to see her sparkling jade eyes again' Neji stares at her.

"Whenever I'm depressed or have a problem I usually go here to calm down or just think. Sometimes I spend here watching the stars until I fall asleep" she lies down and spread her arms.

"I see... sleeping in places like this becomes your habit" he commented. Sakura remained silent her eyes are closed. Neji moves close to her and ogles at her smooth, pretty face, he wants to caress her hold her tightly and never let her go.

"I'm not sleeping.. Neji" Neji caught off guard and look away with slight tint of pink on his face.

"I'm just thinking about my family, even though its years ago it still stings" she opens her eyes and sit, it's already dark but she don't want to go home yet. Every time she sets her foot in her house she can't help but to feel sad because unlike in the past there was no one who would wait or greet or even asked how's her day. Neji comforts her, he knows that feeling but he's somewhat lucky because at least he still have the main house as his family. Sakura's parents were died on a mission, they were brutally ambushed.

"C'mon, it's getting dark" Sakura brushes the dirt from her dress. They go to her parents' grave. They pray for a while then leave.

"Mom, Dad... I love you" she whispered before leaving.

"Thank you... Neji-kun" she bows as a sign of gratitude.

"Hn. Ok good night Sakura" he said.

"Oyasumi nasai Neji thank you again for accompanying me" then she closed the door. She somewhat feel blithe. After she refreshed herself she gets some rest for tomorrows' activities.

* * *

Sakura combs her long pink hair. She let it grow again and now it almost reaches her waist line. She fixed her hair and put some hairpins to hold it the hairpins with diamonds are just a simple one but with it she looks elegantly beautiful, her pink locks fall freely which makes her more stunning. She wears her white with pink designs kimono with matching its red obi. "I should enjoy this festival.. And our team would be finally completed after 3 years of my absence" she talk to herself as she apply some blush-on on her face. "But how are we going to meet? I haven't meet Kakashi-sensei. Uhm, I think I'm going to look for Naruto or Hinata maybe Neji or Ino sigh" she sigh _'I almost forgot that.. I am becoming too forgetful'_ she was pretty annoyed at herself because of her forgetfulness. She looks herself at the full length mirror her annoyance disappeared at least she is pleased at her look. She stands up and opened the door and there she found Naruto, Hinata, and Neji on her doorsteps. Naruto grinning widely, Hinata timidly smiling, and Neji... **_(How can I describe his beautiful face without any emotions there? As usual with his impassive façade)_**

"Hi there... You look stunningly beautiful Sakura-chan. Here give me a hug MY Sakura" Naruto walks towards her with wide opened arms.

**Bam!**

"Ouch" Sakura as usual being rude to Naruto, she pokes him again. "Ohh.. I'm sorry Naruto-kun" she said sarcastically, grinning widely.

"Sakura-chan you really look gorgeous in your kimono" Hinata praise her while helping Naruto who just receive his brand-new lump

"Same with you Hinata... You look great" Hinata is wearing a mauve one. Naruto is with Hinata and Sakura is left with ever-silent one of her best guy friend, Hyuuga Neji.

"Naruto, do you know where we team seven going to meet? And is Sasuke going to attend? I'm quite sure that Tsunade-sama requires all teams to be complete" Sakura asked her teammate. Neji was pretty surprise upon mentioning Uchiha's name by Sakura but regained his posture quickly. Since she arrived she didn't mention his name often. _'Jealousy? Why would I bother?_' Neji bear out to himself that he indeed has feelings for this certain pink haired girl.

"Oh? Kakashi-sensei said we are going to meet at the bridge and wait till he arrives" he answered.

"Does he know that I?"

"I think so.. But he's busy I think that's why he didn't meet you yet.. Actually Anko is the one who notifies me" he replies. Suddenly Hinata interrupts "Uhm.. Sakura we are going to meet Ino to also go at your meeting place. All teams decided to meet up at the bridge, so if you want you can go there now and wait for us" Hinata explains her plans at her.

"Ok. Since I have Neji-kun I won't be alone.. Right" she looks behind her but no white-eyed shinobi-named-Hyuuga-Neji behind her.

"Now, where is that white-eyed freak" she looks back at Naruto's direction but they're gone now.

"Geez... People just appear and disappear from nowhere.. Leaving me all behind" she stomps, pouting her luscious lips. She reached the bridge- their meeting place. '**_Where is that white-eyed freak? Leaving me behind is not a good idea' _**she looks around but he's nowhere in sight.

"Looking for me?" masculine voice murmurs behind her ears, his warm breath make her shiver slightly.

"AHHHHHH.. PERVERT!" she was shocked by the sudden appearance and because of her ninja reflexes...

**Slap!...**

"..."

"..."

"N-Neji-kun?"

"hn." his right cheek stings with a pinkish mark of a small hand 'her' small hand remain on it.

"Ooops. Sorry. I thought you were some perv-" she elucidates. She touched his stinging cheek with her soft little hand "Does it hurts? I'm sorry" then she suddenly pinched his cheek in a hard and painful way. Neji glares at her while caressing his aching cheek. "Forehead pinky girl" he mutters under his breathe.

"Hmp.. You left me out of the blue. Then you emerges somewhere like a mushroom out there" she pouts. She is very childish and normal with him, as if she has no problem at all. Neji is silent still glaring at her then he remembers the thing he is handing. 'Bouquet of flowers for her, then she'll only slap and pinch me. What an unfeminine attitude of her. As I predicted I should make a replica of myself while I was away' he is staring at he flowers then handed it to her.

"For me?" Sakura was surprised and touched. "So this is the reason why you disappeared? How sweet of you.. Neji-kun" she remark with her sweet voice. "Anyway thanks and sorry"

"Not a big deal. You know you don't look like a strong kunoichi in that attire" he said in his cool voice. "You look like as if you are a refined woman, who is not" he lowers his voice on his second comment.

"I'll take that as compliment.. Thanks" she smiled warmly at him luckily she did not hear his second remark about her or else she would rage. She always said she is a refined one. With the rays of bright full moon that's hitting her face she appears more mesmerizing. They were both enjoying each other's company while waiting for the others to come.

* * *

Neither of them felt his aura. Oblivious, there is a pair of dark orbs watching them intently. Jealous, hurt, depression, misery and other emotions mixed in those orbs. 'I see so she's finally back.. I'm happy I saw her after those years, unfortunately not in a way I imagined. I never imagine her with him" Sasuke accidentally made some noise. "Shit" he cursed.

Sakura looked at the direction of noise pulling her kimono upwards revealing her creamy legs, she gets her kunai. 'Kunai? She's ready just as what I thought' Neji did not pretty expect she would bring weapons with her but she's a kunoichi so she should be ready any time. Suddenly she lowers her weapon and walks towards the bushes.

"Is that you? Sasuke-kun" she called his name. Sasuke on the other side wonders how she knew it was him, he was sure he hide his chakra perfectly but since she distinguished it was him, there's no sense of hiding now. He jumps off the tree and coolly walks towards them.

"So, you've finally come back? When did you arrive?" she did not expected his tone of voice. His voice is full of sarcasm and cynicism as if they're doing something suspicious.

'So he'd been watching us' Neji knew Sasuke is jealous that's why his voice is enveloped with those tones and emotions. Despite of Sasuke's tone, she tried to shrug it off.

"Sasuke-kun.. As I thought I would me-" he cut her statement with his cold unnerving voice.

"When did you arrive?"

"Two days before this festival... I'm happy to see you again I wonder why I didn't meet yo-" she tried to keep calmed down regardless of his annoying attitude.

"HN. Stop feigning Sakura, you're not good on it" she was shocked by his statement but he is more shocked than her, he didn't want to say that to her. Maybe he's upset that she already arrived but she doesn't even pay him a visit. _'It's not her fault too you're too busy in your own world. Don't blame everything on her'_ his inner self scolds him.

Silence

Sakura's head is bowed, her falling pink tresses concealing her face. "Pardon?" she said with her surprisingly calm voice.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your **moments** with the **Hyuuga**" he said emphasizing both words 'moments' and 'Hyuuga' then he walks away. And with that she finally snapped. Her patience was tremendously tested. She lift her head, looking at his back she throw at him her kunai. Leaving him a small cut on his cheek.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM UCHIHA SASUKE? I CAME BACK HERE FOR GOOD AND THIS WHAT I GET? BASTARD! I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU" she runs away tears spilling from her eyes. _'He's so mean... I really can't understand him'_ she ends on the top of the hill she recently showed to Neji. She hugs her knees, her tears flowing freely.

"Uchiha. You hurt her 'again'" Neji grabs him by his collar and was about to hit him when Naruto and others arrived. Sasuke regained himself from Sakura's sudden outburst. Neji loosens his grip and gives him his deadly glare then he walks away to look for Sakura.

"What happened? Where's is Sakura?" Naruto asked Sasuke. There's a tension lingering on the atmosphere. But as the others arrived the tension diminished. They remained there waiting for their respective teachers.

"_Uchiha. You hurt her 'again'"_ Neji's statement rings inside his mind over and over again taking away his sanity.

**A/N:**

Chapter 5 done...Well, I hope you enjoy. and don't forget to review (if u have tym).. I need to hear your side whether this will be SasuSaku or NejiSaku. It's hard to choose 'coz I like both pairings ehh..


	6. The festival

**A/n: **Thank to all reviewers...

**Chapter 6- The festival**

"Sakura?" he headed to her 'secret' place, just what he thought he found her there hugging her knees letting out her sobs. She looked at him.

"Neji-kun?" he walks towards her and sits beside her. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around him and cries.

"I can't understand him" Neji cuddles her, comforting her.

"Stop crying Sakura. You're not a kid anymore ok. It's okay maybe he didn't controlled himself that time." she lifts her head with her teary eyes. "I don't want to see you crying again. ok." she nods like a little girl as he wipes her tears away.

She releases herself from his grasp and wipes her tears. "I'm okay now. Thanks to you Neji" she stands up and dusted her kimono.

"C'mon, they might be looking for us now" she smiled at him. _'She smiles again as if nothings happened... how I love your smile Sakura'_

"Sakura"

"Huh?"

"I want you to enjoy this event. For past 3 years Konoha celebrated spring without you" he said, those festivals are so dull to him without having her around "and now, how I wish I can be with you" he accidentally speak out loud his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Nothing"

While they're making their way to the meeting place, they bumped on Neji's teammate, now Neji doesn't have the opportunity to walk her to the place.

"Ja ne, Neji-kun.. See you later. Bye Lee-san, Ten-ten" she bids her goodbye to them.

"And now I'm going to meet my team. I hope Naruto or Kakashi-sensei arrive already"

She reached the place noticing no one is around except Sasuke "Naruto? Kakashi-sensei? Where did he go?" 'Leaving me stuck with him is not a bright idea… grrr' she leaned on the bridge far away from him.

* * *

Silence

* * *

"Sakura?" Sasuke broke the silence between them 

"..."

"Sakura..."

"What? Stop stuttering Sasuke" she retorted at him, annoyed. She knew Sasuke is not a shy type but a lucid one.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that" he apologized for his sudden out burst at her.

"..."

"I'm really sorry. It's just that... you didn't even inform or tell me that you finally arrive, letting that Hyuuga to know better than me" Sasuke was hurt and jealous at the scene he spotted. She's finally but never bothers to tell him.

"Oh.. I see. That's it?"

"Huh?" he looked at her confused.

"You're so childish Sasuke and you're JEALOUS" she teased him.

"I didn't say I'm jealous"

"And I'm sorry.. I didn't tell you" it is also her fault, she should tell him that she's back beside he's her friend right.

"So? We're friends again?" Sasuke put out his pinky.

"Yea. Friends forever" she put out hers and the made childish pinky swear.

"Can I hug you? I missed you so much Sakura.." Sasuke utters.

"Huh?

"So can I hug my best girl friend?" smirk forming on his handsome face.

"I'm not your girlfriend.. Hehehe just kidding sure you can" their hug is not just simple friendship hug. Somewhere in their hearts this hug means their forever attachment as friends. _'I wish I can hug you as my Sakura.. not just my best friend'_ Sasuke always wishes she would come back and now his wish is granted. She loved him before but he doesn't know if her heart still belongs to him now that Hyuuga is making his way to her _'I'm happy we're together now but I know Neji is starting his plan too, I'm not going to lose to you Hyuuga'

* * *

_

"Ehem. I just left you Sasuke-bastard here for a while and you're already making some love" Naruto grinned widely at them. Fortunately for them the place is dark hiding their tomatoes-like faces.

"It's not what you think Naruto" Sakura defended.

"Narutothey aregrown ups... It's natural forthem to do that" their sensei grin under his masked, then he bring out his disgusting adult-content novel and start reading it.

"by the way Naruto where in the hell did you go?" she changed the topic and by the way it won't happen if he is around at least.

"I fetch kakashi sensei. Sasuke-teme told me to" he reasoned out, grinning widely.

"Dobe" Sasuke mutters glaring sharply at him.

The spring fete finally started. For some shinobis this is the best fete ever, particularly for team seven. With a sealed demon hyper ANBU Uzumaki Naruto, an ever quiet Uchiha prodigy Uchiha Sasuke, a kunoichi with an exceptional talent in field of healing and illusions Haruno Sakura, and their reputable jounin teacher Hatake Kakashi completes the legendary team seven. And this said celebration will also become their bonding moments and get together after several years of team seven's incompleteness.

* * *

Everybody is enjoying, civilians with their families or special someone and the shinobis with their certain teams or comrades. 

"Uhmm.. I have to go now" he didn't even wait for their response, Naruto disappeared in the crowd. But Naruto is not the only that has some business.

"You two.. Enjoy the night" thenKakashi also vanishes with a poof.

"What the-" Sakura can't do nothing with it. _'I bet Naruto is with Hinata right now... Well, I don't know where the hell is Kakashi-sensei'_ she let out a sigh. _'The firework will start soon and I'm left with Sasuke 'again'_ she sighs again.

"Sakura?" Sasuke is bothered with her sighs.

"Huh?" she looked at him. "I'm okay... Don't worry okay" she smiles at him assuredly._ 'Well I think its not a bad idea anyway.. I'll just enjoy the night'. _They walk away from the crowd and end in a serene place it is slight elevated and they can see the busy people down.

"Sasuke?" she wonders why he bring her to this such peaceful place. All of a sudden, warm hands caught hers. She twitch lightly, his hand is calloused since he trained non-stop but its warm contrasting her cold ones.

"Sasuke?" she stares at him bewildered, but he just remained quiet watching the busy mob. Realizing he is enjoying the silence she left it as is.

"Sakura I want to be with you tonight" he looks at her passionately. Dark orbs met the jade ones; both were captivated with each other. Fireworks start to brighten up the dark night.

"Sasuke! Look!" she pointed and looked at the fireworks, breaking their glued gaze. This is one of the things she likes in festivals 'fireworks'. She enjoyed watching it kindda amused like a little girl making her forgot her problem, worries, or even fears. She clasped her hands and closed her eyes. She believes that if she wish, her wish will come true. She believes that fireworks caught the attention of Gods and Goddesses and will grant wishes. Sasuke knew about this superstitious because Sakura usually do this in the festival since in their childhood. Somehow, Sasuke also believe in this illogical belief. Her homecoming is one of his wish last year's festival and that made him believe that this is true as long as you have some faith.

You make me warm  
You make me happy  
When I see you  
In my mind

Your roseate hair  
Your emerald eyes,  
Make me feel  
Like I'll never Die,

When I am sad,  
and cant make it through,  
I just close my eyes,  
and dream of you,

For at that time,  
While your on my mind,  
all my problems,  
Are left behind.

If I had to choose,  
I wouldn't change a thing,  
Because your perfect,  
Just like a dream,

Id kill for you,  
And even die for you,  
To make your life,  
Happy in endless time

You are like a dream,  
But I know this is true,  
Because no one else,  
Is as perfect as you.

She opened her eyes exposing her innocent jade eyes. "Sasuke are you finished wishing?"

"Aa"

"What did you wished for?" she curiously asked. When they were in their childhood days, she would ask his wish right after he wished it.

"Sakura I want to be with you forever" he avow to her.

"till death due us apart?" she didn't take his statement seriously. She always longed for him to say that to her but now she's tired, tired of fantasying.

"Aa"

"I'm just kidding, Sasuke" just as what he thought she didn't take that seriously. _'I can't blame her.. I also didn't take seriously her love when she almost confess'_

"I'm dead serious, Sakura" he said with seriousness in his voice and grab her hands that is starting to tremble. He looks directly at her pea green eyes with sincerity in him. He wants her to believe him, he wanted her to believe that he loved him from the very start but only he was blinded by his own feelings for Ino.

"I'm... s-sorry S-Sa-suke" she pulls her cold trembling hand from his grip.

"I understand" now he understands her feelings at that time, the time when he straightforwardly told her about his infatuation to Ino.

"I'm willing to wait Sakura"

_I'll wait for you_

A/N:

Chapter 6 done! I hope you like this chap. And the poem? I found that while I'm ransacking my things. Hehehe. I really don't know if I'm the one who wrote that. uhmm sorry for my grammar I'll try to improve it. And don't forget to review.

SasuSaku? or NejiSaku? vote now!

Ohh.. I'll post another fic its sasusaku again.. Here's the summary but its still 'untitled'. I'm still thinking a suitable title for this. Uhmm the escort mission is a class-c mission right? Correct me if I'm wrong. And if you have some idea in mind, a little suggestion will do.

**Summary:**

Haruno Sakura is just a typical civilian who lives in a non-shinobi village. She visits Konoha and now need a ninja who will guard her until she reaches her village. Uchiha Sasuke, an ANBU who unfortunately put on this class-c mission. Sasusaku.


End file.
